kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Stacy and the Clown
Stacy and the Clown is the 13th season 3 episode of Kids Incorporated and 65th episode overall. In this episode, Stacy meets a handicapped clown and the kids hold a special clown contest. Plot Summary The episode kicks off with a performance of "Conga"; during which a man dressed as a clown enters the P*lace. After the song's conclusion, the kids see Riley posting signs advertising a clown contest. The kids then begin referencing a series of incidents where Stacy managed to make people laugh (referencing a gymnastics contest when she accidentally knocks the gymnastics team down; painting the school after getting the rules for a school painting contest mixed up; and baking a casserole that wound up winning first price in a science contest). Stacy, needless to say, was understandably embarrassed due to those not being terribly successful. She decides against entering the contest out of fear that she'll lose again. After performing "Rock This Town"; the kids rush to get ready for the clown contest except for Stacy; who decides to try Riley's special: "Strawberry Surprise" (after Stacy notes it doesn't taste like strawberries; Riley jokes "That's the surprise"). Riley attempts to cheer her up and convince her to enter. Stacy politely declines. As Stacy walks out, the mysterious clown introduces himself. Then Henry attempts to convince her to enter even though Stacy's still worried about messing up. Henry's efforts fall flat as Stacy sadly walks away ("Say You, Say Me"). Henry then tells Stacy about a young boy who wanted to become a clown; only to come down with polio and lost the use of his legs. Stacy assumes that the boy accepted his fate and moved on. Henry then mentions that the boy didn't give up on his dreams of being a clown. This convinces Stacy to enter the contest ("Walking on Sunshine"), which she goes on to win. It is then that Stacy realizes (after Henry is seen grabbing his crutches) the boy Henry was telling the story of was Henry himself. Riley then treats the crowd to free sodas (the clowns spritz him with seltzer). Kid Cast *Marta "Martika" Marrero (credited as Martika) - Gloria *Ryan Lambert - Ryan *Rahsaan Patterson - The Kid *Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Guest Star *Henry Holden as Henry Special Appearance *Thomas P. Lynch III *Nick Biller Adult Cast *Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers *Wendy Brainard *Darren Lee *Mario Lopez *Gina Marie Vinaccia *Andrea Paige Wilson Songs *"Conga" (Gloria Estefan and the Miami Sound Machine cover; lead vocals by Gloria) *"Rock This Town" (The Stray Cats cover; lead vocals by Ryan) *"Say You, Say Me" (Lionel Richie cover; lead vocals by Stacy) *"Walking on Sunshine" (Katrina and the Waves cover; lead vocals by Stacy) *"Celebrating You" (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocals by Kid and Gloria) Trivia *This is the first of a series of "special episodes" produced during the first four seasons the show aired on the Disney Channel (1986-89). Typically there would be a large kid audience (later episodes of this nature featured a graphic stating "and a cast of thousands"); usually including some of producers Thomas W. Lynch and Gary Biller's children. *Two songs performed in previous seasons are repeated in this episode: First was The Stray Cats' "Rock This Town" (previously performed by Mickey {played by Jerry Sharell} in the 1984-85 season episode "Siedah Garrett"; performed here by Ryan); the other was "Walking on Sunshine" (performed by Gloria {played by Martika} in the previous season's episode "A Pain in the Neck"; performed here by Stacy). *Renee didn't sing in this episode. External Links Video of 1986 Entertainment Tonight story on Henry Holden shot during the production of this episode Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 3 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Renee didn't sing Category:Season finale episodes Category:Special episodes Category:Episodes written by Andrew Gordon Category:Episodes directed by Michael Dimich